Suchomimus
Suchomimus is a genus of spinosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous Africa. Suchomimus is unlocked while progressing through the Security Division on Isla Pena, and can subsequently be unlocked in the Research Center for $190,000. History Originating in Early Cretaceous North Africa, Suchomimus was planned by InGen as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, though it had yet to be cloned as of a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and Isla Sorna, which stated that 75% of the Suchomimus genome had been mapped.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Due to its presence on InGen's list, the illegally cloned Spinosaurus encountered on Sorna by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001 was erroneously speculated to be a Suchomimus ''by Billy Brennan.Jurassic Park III'' Suchomimus was later cloned by InGen for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, where it lived alongside Baryonyx and a selection of herbivorous dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Cruise area of the island. After the park was abandoned in 2015, surviving populations of Suchomimus were still extant on Nublar as of 2018. But after Mount Sibo's eruption, it is unknown if any survived. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = SuchoJungle.png |alt1 = Sucho Jungle |caption1 = JUNGLE |image2 = SuchoSavannah.png |alt2 = Sucho Savannah |caption2 = SAVANNAH |image3 = SuchoSteppe.png |alt3 = Sucho Steppe |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = SuchoWetland.png |alt4 = Sucho Wetland |caption4 = WETLAND |image5 = SuchoWoodland.png |alt5 = Sucho Woodland |caption5 = WOODLAND }}A large species of carnivorous dinosaur, closely related to the Baryonyx and the larger Spinosaurus, Suchomimus can be distinguished by its elongated snout and brightly coloured hide. The base genome of the Suchomimus is dark blue, with yellow stripes and patterns across much of the body, and particularly the underbelly. Behavior Suchomimus is considered a "large carnivore" in the game, similar to its cousin the Spinosaurus. This means it can be extremely territorial and will seek out rivals to defeat. While it can be housed with some smaller carnivores quite well, any large herbivore or large carnivore will be sought out and challenged, even if they're physically larger than the Crocodile Mimic. Suchomimus can be kept alone or in a pair. Paleontology Suchomimus lived in Niger during the Early Cretaceous period. One of the largest of the spinosaurid family, overshadowed only by Spinosaurus, the diet of Suchomimus mainly consisted of fish it caught in rivers and lakes, though it would prey on small or weakened dinosaurs and scavenge corpses, as its narrow jaws were too fragile for tackling large prey. Like Spinosaurus, Suchomimus had a raised vertebrae which supported a small fatty hump, which seemed to have been a common trait in many spinosaurs. Suchomimus lived alongside a myriad of other dinosaurs, including the ornithopod Ouranosaurus and the carcharodontosaurid Eocarcharia. Trivia *Along with Archaeornithomimus, Crichtonsaurus, Majungasaurus and Styracosaurus, Suchomimus is available in the Deluxe Edition of the game. * The distinctive appearance of the Suchomimus is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website. *''Suchomimus'' is capable of enacting a "Death Duel" in combat with other large carnivores or large herbivores. Despite its smaller size and frame, it can best apex predators such as Tyrannosaurus if luck is on its side. *The Spinosaurus in the game share one of the pain sounds of the Suchomimus. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.06.30_-_02.12.00.16.png Sucho2WIM.jpg SuchoWIM.jpg Sucho2Jynn.jpg Suchomimus Pair.png SuchoSteve.jpg SuchoJynn.jpg Suchomimus.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Spinosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:Tegama Beds